


福尔唐伯爵的忧郁

by buzhi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzhi/pseuds/buzhi
Summary: 又名《全世界都以为奥尔光没做过其实他们做过了》ooc，无脑搞笑文，不要讲逻辑





	福尔唐伯爵的忧郁

“唉……”  
第34次，福尔唐府的老管家在心里默默数着，他的主人——福尔唐伯爵已经是今天第34次叹气了。说实话他并不明白主人为什么这样频繁的叹气：伊修加德刚刚迎来新政、二少爷死里逃生并与英雄阁下喜结连理、三少爷的成长有目共睹、大少爷更不用说了一直都是那样稳重可靠……一切都在往好的方向发展。说句不太好的，二少爷垂危之际，老爷也不曾这样叹气……恕他愚钝，难道是有更大的危机将要发生？  
“我的老朋友……”  
是伯爵在唤他，老管家毕恭毕敬地回话：“在。”  
“我……唉。”老主人又叹了一口气，管家正等着自家老爷宣布大事，只听见这位德高望重的福尔唐伯爵幽幽开口：  
“你说，我什么时候能抱上孙子啊？”  
？？？？？

好吧，老主人的担心并不是多余的。  
全伊修加德（或者不止）的人都觉得，银剑骑士和英雄阁下，没有性生活。

或许这样的“觉得”有些太过于冒犯这两位，但——战争女神在上，这也不能怪他们！自从教皇厅事变后，这两位的恋情便是伊修加德每日新闻中最为轻松的话题了。生活已经这样艰难，就不允许大家聊点八卦吗？当时银剑骑士危在旦夕，英雄阁下流着眼泪的笑容牵动了多少人的心。幸亏而后拂晓贤人从古籍中寻得了治愈奥尔什方的方法，这对苦情鸳鸯才得以修成正果，不然伊修加德不知还要为他们流下多少泪来！这对国民cp也不负众望，在大家的翘首以盼中终于结束了“你们不急我们急”的爱情长跑，在新生的伊修加德正教教堂里，举行了盛大的仪式。  
圣洁的殿堂内，一对神仙眷侣许下约定一生的誓言……大家在感动之余，透过泪光，自然也会目不转睛地盯着这对新人，比如：银剑骑士在拥抱的时候不知道何处安放的手、英雄阁下接吻时视死如归的红脸蛋……哦瞧瞧！哪里来的纯情天使们！  
热心的众人一颗急死的心刚放下，另一颗要急死的心就上岗了。  
这哪是他们的错呢！这恰巧证明了他们是如此地爱戴着银剑骑士和英雄阁下，才不是为了给新的八卦寻找方向呢！  
在快被急死的人当中，论最的话，就要数福尔唐府的老伯爵了。  
要说老伯爵急，大家还是有点惊讶的。想当初，大家还处于观望小情侣急人恋爱的阶段，伯爵阁下可是老神在在，得到求婚的消息时还在喝下午茶，淡定地放下杯子和服侍他多年的管家说：“孩子们终于把事情说通了”，实在是令人佩服其定力和远见。  
回想往事，老管家再次被福尔唐伯爵的沉着冷静所折服，至于当时杯子里的茶全洒在伯爵衣服上这种小事，他哪里记得呢？  
现在，这样的伯爵阁下忧心忡忡，原来是为了他可爱的孩子们的私生活（尤其是那个已经结婚的）。在此必须严正声明，伯爵阁下绝不是那种留着封建余毒迫害下一代的老不死，孩子们的婚姻状况他只支持、不干涉、不反对。  
不过他就是，有那么一点点着急，真的只有一点点。  
狄兰达尔暂且不提，有关子嗣的话题已经快成为禁忌了，隔壁艾因哈特倒是一点都不愁子女的婚事，而泽梅兰那个老东西的孙子都可以去宝杖大街打酱油了……遍观伊修加德境内，福尔唐老伯爵心痛地发现，在这个话题上他是多么孤独，竟找不到一个合适的人商谈。  
“唉……”他真的不是那种满脑子全是抱孙子的老顽固，只是每次想到，会有一个肉乎乎毛绒绒的小不点、一双水汪汪的大眼睛扑闪着从下方仰望着你、甜甜的声音喊你“爷爷”……这谁遭得住啊！他真的有点等不及去亲亲他的宝贝孙孙。  
真的，虽然孩子们年纪还小，可我的年纪不小了。老伯爵忧郁地摆着思想者的造型，今天也在思考合适的途径好在孩子们的身后“推一把”。  
好在，这周六是他们俩约好回府吃饭的日子。福尔唐伯爵摩梭着手杖光滑的顶部，心生一计：“老伙计，这周的家宴准备精金龟蛋包饭吧。”老管家心下了然，遂去安排置办。  
家宴如期举行，福尔唐伯爵用慈爱的眼神看着银剑骑士和英雄阁下：“多吃一点，多吃一点。”英雄阁下抬起埋在餐盘里的脸，对伯爵露出一个天真烂漫的笑容，银剑骑士则是带着怜爱的表情擦去他脸上的饭粒。  
——！意识到周围人的存在的他们动作都顿了一瞬，而后不自然地稍微拉开之间的距离。  
埃马内兰脸上八卦的神色几乎要藏不住了，阿图瓦雷尔仍然在正常地吃东西，但刀叉与碗碟的碰撞声表明他并不是置身事外。  
福尔唐伯爵轻咳一声，和蔼地问话：“你们最近过得还好吗？”  
奥尔什方带着满足的笑容回答：“一切都很好：光的冒险者事业进展顺利，目前正在协助遗迹的修复工程；而巨龙首营地仍是老样子，没有了来自龙族的威胁，一小部分的叛乱分子也没办法构成太大的威胁，我们更多的还是将工作重点放在营地建设等方面。”英雄阁下含着食物鼓着腮帮子点了点头，算是同意奥尔什方的说法。  
这是工作汇报？福尔唐伯爵不是那么容易就会放弃的男人，他优雅地抿了一口汤：“那么，你们对以后的生活有什么打算吗？”  
“嗯？什么打算——”“我们打算趁假期去格里达尼亚度假！”英雄阁下一口吞下肉排，大声插话，说完又不好意思低了低脑袋，不自觉地看了奥尔什方一眼，而对方带着些无奈的神情接没说完的话：“是的，接下来的小假期我准备和光一起去格里达尼亚看看，下次的家宴我们可能就没办法参加了，本来打算吃完饭提这件事。我们之后的假期也基本上打算安排在艾欧泽亚四处游览的，到时候就会先来这里打完招呼再出发。”  
——没有关于孩子的安排吗？虽然埃德蒙很想这样问，但福尔唐伯爵实在是没有办法这样直白地开口询问。这时候，老管家适时上前：“奥尔什方少爷，这是您的精金龟蛋包饭。”  
真不愧是跟随他多年的老伙计，福尔唐伯爵致以感激的目光。要说这精金龟蛋包饭其实也没有什么特别，只是在福尔唐府中，是给那些已婚男士们的特殊补品。  
福尔唐伯爵一边与阿图瓦雷尔谈论起伊修加德的改革近况，一边偷偷地观察这对夫夫。奥尔什方的耳尖泛起了绯红，他点头向上菜的老管家表示感谢，然后有些僵硬地举着刀叉。英雄阁下凑了过来，像是有些奇怪为什么只有奥尔什方独一份。奥尔什方在他耳边小声地说了些什么，只见英雄阁下的眼睛一下就睁大了，呆张着嘴看着他的恋人。而奥尔什方将精金龟蛋包饭分成两份，移到英雄阁下的餐盘中。可能是有些羞涩，但两人还是顺利地默默吃光了这盘精金龟蛋包饭。  
——为什么和想象中的不一样。家宴结束，但福尔唐伯爵的忧郁并没有消减，愁云反而更加经常地凝结在他的头顶上。如果按家宴上的表现来看，他的孩子可能并不是缺乏这方面的知识。  
福尔唐伯爵意识到，他可爱的孩子，很可能只是单纯地，不着急，或者是不想要孩子。  
我真的也是老了，福尔唐伯爵这样想，现在的年轻人和我们以前想的都不一样了。他可爱的孩子们有着自己热爱的事业，为此愿意放弃一些别的东西。是的，肉乎乎毛绒绒的小家伙是无价之宝，但如果孩子们更想要别的什么作为他们爱的结晶，福尔唐伯爵自己倒也不是不能接受。  
想到这里，又想想伊修加德的“催生大队”，福尔唐伯爵觉得自己有必要向孩子们表达一下自己的支持。  
“我的意思是，虽然有属于自己的孩子很好，但我尊重你们自己的一切决定。”脱去“福尔唐伯爵”的名号，他也不过是一个普通的、希望自己的孩子能够幸福的老人，“在过去，我没有尽到一个好丈夫、好父亲应尽的责任，自认为是没有指导你们的立场……所以现在，关于你们的生活，我希望你们可以顺应自己的心意。”  
奥尔什方的嗓子像是被堵住了，使他无法像往常一样自如地说些漂亮话，他从未直面过这样的、来自长辈的愧疚和爱意。  
可面对面前这位真诚的老人，他必须要说些什么。于是最终，他张了张嘴：“父亲……”  
“光是位男性，生不出孩子啊。”


End file.
